


Cure for hearts

by straycatblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycatblues/pseuds/straycatblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flash of Grace slashed the air, cold and bright, and Samandriel didn’t have to look up to know what happened. It was unmistakable for someone like him, who lived through both attempts at bringing the Apocalypse. It was the death of an angel, perhaps the most human of them in all Creation, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for hearts

**Author's Note:**

> AU,written before Torn and Frayed.

The flash of Grace slashed the air, cold and bright, and Samandriel didn’t have to look up to know what happened. It was unmistakable for someone like him, who lived through both attempts at bringing the Apocalypse. It was the death of an angel, perhaps the most human of them in all Creation, Castiel.

It stopped just as soon as it started, leaving a bitter taste in Samandriel’s mouth as he descended upon Earth to see it himself. He knew this was going to happen ,judging by Castiel’s demeanor since he was pulled out from Purgatory , but not so soon. They never got to say goodbye, he thought as he pulled the blade from his brother’s chest. The ashes of his wings painted the floor of the cathedral, and Samandriel suppressed a sob as he moved Jimmy Novak’s body. He had to clean the church before the parishioners came.

He wiped the blade from blood and sent it to Heaven, then erased the wings. Clear tears fell from his eyes and he thought if his brothers mourn too, but he half expected one to descend and pass him a bottle of liquor for celebration. It started raining.

It took some time but he finished before the dawn. The night was almost gone and he was shaking by the time he was done. He chose to sit down.

Outside, the wind was blowing harshly, playing with trees and with sounds. It was dark and the sky was clouded, red and quiet.

A dark figure appeared somewhat close to the entrance and again, Samandriel recognized it instantly.

-Are you here to mourn too? his voice whispered towards Crowley, tinged with pain and a little irony.

-No. I’m here to catch the morning communion. What do you think?

The demon moved closer to Samandriel, making a mental note not to step where Castiel’s body was. He looked at the angel for a second, studying his features. Pain, regret, love, sorrow, fear, weariness ,all bottled up in one kind angel. He could stay with him for awhile. Nothing bad would happen in a couple of minutes. He sat down next to him.

-I’m sorry, the demon said. Castiel had a good heart. He just didn’t know where to keep it.

Crowley put his hands around him, pulling him into a hug and Samandriel let him, held on onto that warm being next to him. They sat in silence until the sun started to raise, not bothering to move. They fitted together perfectly, an angel and a demon caught in a storm. Outside, people were awaking.

-Thank you.

-You’re welcome, Samandriel.

Crowley’s breath prickled at his skin, warm and gentle, making him smile against the demon’s overcoat. It smelled like scotch and sulfur and a little autumn and it soothed him in an unusual way, one he’s never felt before. Samandriel looked up at him and Crowley was an absent-minded smile plastered on his face, lighting up the whole universe in one little gesture of a King without a crown. It made him smile, too.

-Penny for your thoughts, angel?

-It’s nothing. I was just going to-

Crowley raised an eyebrow before interrupting Samandriel, fist in his hair and mouth on his, kissing. It caused a little surprised yelp from the angel and Crowley couldn’t help but smirk.

-Got any confessions, sir? Samandriel asked, biting at the ,lower lip, tongue flicking over, tasting a bit of blood.

-Oh, yes I do. But I believe a church isn’t the proper place for those.

They stopped for a second, looking at each other ,sensing lust and promise and they moved to Crowley’s manor. Nothing cures a broken heart like morning sex.


End file.
